remenisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tutorial (00-00)
Event #00-00-01 – Player Wakes Up Doctor: Greyson... Doctor: Do you remember where you are? Animation: Screen blurrily fades in from black Doctor: Relax. You’ll be alright... Text Choices: “'''What happened?” “Where am I?” '''Event #00-00-02 – Doctor Explains #1 : Trigger: Player chooses the ‘What happened?’ choice : Doctor: You were attacked at school! But don’t worry, you’re at home now. Event #00-00-03 – Doctor Explains #2 : Trigger: Player chooses the ‘Where am I?’ choice : Doctor: You’re at home now. You were attacked at school! Event #00-00-04 – Doctor Asks Question : Trigger: Doctor finishes last sentence : Doctor: Tell me, how much do you remember about what happened? : Text Choices: “I was attacked?” “I don’t remember anything” “I remember bits and pieces” Event #00-00-05 – Camera Tutorial : Trigger: Player chooses any of the text choices : Doctor: You were knocked out pretty hard, but the important stuff should still be there. : Doctor: Can you follow my light with your eyes? : Text: Use the mouse to look around Event #00-00-06 – Name Prompt : Trigger: Player moves camera to follow light : Doctor: Good. Now... tell me Greyson... :: Do you remember your first name? : Player Text Input: Player inputs name Event #00-00-06a – Name Prompt Again : Trigger: Player enters invalid name (contains numbers or symbols) : Doctor: You’re funny Greyson.. But I don’t think that’s it. : Doctor: Think harder. What’s your first name? : Player Text Input: Player inputs name Event #00-00-07 – Customization Prompt : Trigger: Player enters valid name : Doctor: Good, I would have been worried if you’d forgotten that one. : Doctor: Here take a look, it’s not so bad. : Animation: Doctor hands Greyson a mirror that takes up the screen : Player Input: '''Player navigates through selections to choose characters gender, hair style/colour, facial hair, eye colour, and face shape '''Event #00-00-08 – Female Character Chosen : Trigger: Player sets their character gender to female : Event: NPC Eto’s name is set to Michael Eto and gender is set to male Event #00-00-09 – Male Character Chosen : Trigger: Player sets their character gender to male : Event: NPC Eto’s name is set to Hana Eto and gender is set to female Event #00-00-10 – Doctor Comments : Trigger: NPC Eto’s name and gender have been set : Doctor: The swelling will go down if you ice it. : Doctor: Just take it easy for the next few days... There’s always the possibility of a concussion. Text Options: “Can I ask a question?” “Thanks Doctor” Event #00-00-11 – Questions : Trigger: Player chooses to ask a question : Doctor: Certainly. What is it? : Text Options: “Who attacked me?” “Am I going to be ok?” “That’s all. Thanks Doctor” Event #00-00-12 – Response to question 1 : Trigger: Player chooses to asks the first question : Doctor: I’m afraid I’m not too sure about that. : Doctor: Perhaps you could ask your roommate. Event #00-00-13 – Response to question 2 : Trigger: Player chooses to ask the second question : Doctor: Of course you are. Just take it easy for a while. : Doctor: You have a mild concussion so you may experience a bit of dizziness… Event #00-00-14 – Leave : Trigger: '''Player chooses to leave : '''Player: Player can walk around and attempt to leave room << Back to Level One Flow